The benefits of rinsing one's sinus cavities have been well established, and include improving resistance to sinus infections, clogged sinuses, allergies, and general health. Oftentimes, however, the articles which one uses to rinse their sinus cavities are difficult to use and make the process unnecessarily difficult and uncomfortable. One of the issues is related to the inability to obtain an effective seal between the nozzle of one of these articles and the user's nasal passage. If the seal is not adequate, during use the fluid can leak from between the nozzle and the nasal passage, thereby making the rinsing process messy.
In addition, the vessels used for sinus rinsing can be difficult to use, and sometimes require challenging coordination. The flow control of the flow from the vessel into the nasal passage has not been adequate in the past, and users have found it difficult to regulate the volume of flow so as to make the rinsing process comfortable. Typical products utilize either gravity flow from a generally large volume of water flowing out of a vessel, or pressurized flow from a squeeze bottle. Both are difficult to accurately control how much liquid is used, and when the liquid flow starts and stops. These products can also require hand strength and dexterity not available to some individuals. And, these products can require bending over a sink or other receptacle at an odd angle, which may be challenging for users with limited flexibility.
It is to satisfy the above-recognized issues that the present invention has been developed.